We will learn to love again
by superhusbandfeels
Summary: Tony and Clint were acquaintances and nothing more. With both taken and committed to their relationships, nothing could go wrong. I said COULD. With both men heartbroken and back stabbed, will they bond and become something more? "You're not alone on this." "We'll be alright." "What if you leave just like the others?" "I know what it feels like to be cheated on, never again."
1. Chapter 1

_"Things never went the way I wanted them too. _

_I just couldn't believe my misfortune. Yeah, I've been through a lot of shit in my life. Kidnapping, betrayal, flying a nuke through a portal. But I thought nothing couldn't go wrong with this. Just when I thought I had something going for me, someone who'd I'd stick with and be loyal to, doesn't return the favor. Who knew? Who fucking knew that the American golden boy scout, Captain America, would cheat on me? And on none other then one of our teammates, too."_

* * *

Tony certainly didn't like Cap at first. No surprise there, he always held a grudge for the certain blonde ever since he was a kid. He basically took his dad's affections, he was more important to his father than he could ever be. He could feel the disappointment of Howard when he started to yell hurtful words to the captain that day on the quinjet. He knew it was then he'd never win his father's love to this man.

Then the nuke happened. He knew it was up to him to fly that nuke to the portal to save the lives of thousands. Would he survive? He didn't know. But he did know that somehow, hopefully, his dad might be proud of him. He blacked out, only to open his eyes to a blonde angel with deep blue eyes that held concern.

It was Steve. He stared with worried eyes at the brunette, eyeing for any head injuries or bruises. He noticed he awoke, and he smiled.

"_We won."_

It was then Tony knew he loved the captain. And it was a surprise to know the captain felt the same way. He still remembers the first kiss they shared, on a quick stroll through the park at night. It was Steve who made the first move, how could he not? Steve told him once that couldn't help but stare amazingly at Tony as the moon's light caught his eyes. He mentioned that he looked breathtaking, beautiful. He said couldnt help but kiss him suddenly on the lips. He felt even more happy when he felt Tony wrap his arms around his neck.

6 months into their relationship, they made love. It was memorable, Tony told Steve he wouldn't rush. He'd want his captain to feel comfortable, it was up to Steve to decide when they'd become one. So it was a shock when Tony came home one day to find a naked Steve on their bed, smirking suggestively at the brunette. Of course Steve was to top. He was more muscular, more bigger, and boy did that serum enhance EVERYTHING. Tony was skinny and lean, his muscles showed but just barely, and his legs were so deliciously sculpted he'd be competition to Pepper's. Steve honestly didn't get why Tony hated wearing shorts. It was an amazing night. Tony, honestly, felt it for weeks.

But 9 months into their relationship, Tony knew his boyfriend had changed. It started with the kisses. Before, they were long and loving, sometimes Steve would even lick his bottom lip and ask for entrance. Now it was just short and rushed, chaste as it seems. Tony didn't put much thought to it, though.

Then it came to them around people. Steve wouldn't hold Tony as close or snuggle him with as much affection as he used to. Steve would always hold him close on the waist, or simply link their hands together. He was always proud of showing Tony off. Now it was hardly that. Steve would be with his guy friends or at another part of the party while Tony mingled with other people. And it bothered Tony when he always caught Steve ogling at the other women. He felt a burn of jealously when he watched Steve gaze down a rather curvy women standing not too far away from him. He knew Steve liked girls, Peggy carter was an example. But he thought he didn't have any feelings for them anymore ever since he began dating Tony.

Even their sex life was getting old. It wasn't as passionate as it used to, more like Steve didn't really have the urge. So Tony stopped sex altogether, and Steve didn't even mind.

Then Steve started hanging out with Natasha more. Tony tried to shake off feelings of them having an affair because Natasha was with Clint, he knew Cap and Nat wouldn't do that to them. But what if? It was nice to know he wasn't the only one who had those thoughts, too. More often he and Clint would go out for a drink or hangout around the city instead of being with their partners, discussing their relationship and how it wasn't as it used to. Would Steve really cheat on him? No, don't be ridiculous.

* * *

Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

He was to go to an press conference earlier that day for Stark industries and their new prototype on Arc reactor energy. When he arrived at the company, Pepper informed him that it had been rescheduled due to malfunctions. So Tony thought it was a nice idea to surprise Steve early.

Once he got home he told Jarvis not to mention his presence at the tower, which the AI simply agreed to.

Tip toeing up the stairs, he heard moans and groans coming from their shared bedroom. Tony gulped, his eyes getting teary as he got closer to the room. Should he barge in? Should he confront? Tony prayed it somehow was just porn Steve was watching. Although his theory was 99% wrong, since he heard the familiar groans of his two team mates.

He peeked through the door, which was slightly opened, and held back a sob.

He watched as Natasha shamelessly rode Steve, titling her head back and moaning as Steve massaged both her breasts. He felt his heartbreak when Steve sat up and engulfed Natasha in a heated make out session, thrusting up harder and groaning everytime he felt himself going deeper.

"S-st-steve… oh so good.. You're so big…" Natasha gasped out, moaning louder as she felt him hit her sweet spot.

"Yeah.. You like that? You feel so good.. You're so wet.. god Nat, you're amazing…" Steve mumbled, squeezing her breasts while he sucked on the sensitive flesh on her neck.

Tony slowly walked out of the hallway and made his way to the elevator, seeing enough. He felt his vision blur and his breathing became uneven. He stopped at Clint and Natasha's floor and started to search for the arrowed assassin.

"Stark?" Clint called from behind him. His eyes widened, seeing Tony close to tears, his face showing pain. "What happened?"

Tony suddenly broke down and fell to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Clint quickly ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering sweet words. "What's wrong? Who did this to you?"

Tony struggled to find the right words and ended up breaking up sentences. "Steve…sex…cheated… Natasha…" He mumbled, burying his face in the other man's shoulder. He felt Clint stiffen, and didn't dare look him in the eye as the man's body started to tremble.

"No..no…" Clint muttered, tears falling out of his eyes. Tony moved from his spot on the floor and sat on his lap, patting Clint on the back as Clint wrapped his arms around the smaller man. That night the two men cried their hearts out, both feeling the familiar feeling of hurt and betrayal.

* * *

"Tony.." Steve said, meeting the man in the kitchen the next morning. "You didn't come to our floor last night."

Tony stared emotionlessly at his boyfriend, then turned and gulped down his coffee. "I was busy." He answered as he slammed his cup to the counter.

Steve stared at him for a few minutes, his face hesitant. "Look Tony… I think, I think we should break up."

Tony didn't even flinch. He only stared at Steve one more time and nodded. Steve stared surprisingly at the man, expecting a different reaction. "And.. you're okay with that?"

Tony nodded again. "It's alright, Steve." The room filled with uneasy silence until Tony broke it. "But I'll just ask you one thing: why?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking at the end.

"I.." Steve stared at the floor for a few moments, before turning seriously at his ex. "I love someone else."

Tony looked at the counter, biting back a tear. He weakly nodded and slowly got up to put his cup in the sink. Steve continued. "She's… she's good for me. She's fierce, strong, beautiful. She's.. she could give me things a man couldn't."

Tony gave a shallow laugh. "Like? Kids? A family? That she has the vagina and breasts?"

Steve stared emotionlessly at Tony. "Yes."

Steve slowly walked towards the hallway. "I'll pack." Was all he said before walking towards their bedroom. Tony felt a tear roll down his cheek when he left. _No.. don't do this Tony, you already cried your eyes out last night._

Steve came back a few minutes later, giving Tony a polite nod and headed towards the elevator.

"Oh, and steve?" Tony called out, not looking at the man. "Tell Nat I said congrats."

Tony didn't bother to look at Steve's shocked face.

* * *

Clint came to the floor a few hours later, giving Tony a sad smile as he held suitcases in both hands.

"Nat and Steve.. They live on our floor now. You don't happen to have an extra room here?" He asked.

Tony nodded and grabbed one of Clint's suitcases, leading him towards the guest room. "Sorry It's not as big as mines, I have the master bedroom. It was the room me and …Steve shared."

Clint nodded and started to unpack. "It's not a problem, it's still bigger then the room I used to room in before me and…Nat moved in together."

Tony leaned on the doorframe, sighing. "Was it hard for you as it was for me?" He asked.

Clint stopped unpacking and slowly turned to the man. "..Yes. She broke up with me, then said she loved someone else. When I came out of our room with my bags, I already saw Steve and Nat making out on the couch." He bitterly stated. Clint mentally cursed himself as he felt his vision blur. Clint abruptly sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

Tony looked at the crying man with concern, then walked over and sat beside him. He felt Clint flinch from the sudden contact as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's okay, Barton. It was hard for me too." Tony muttered, burying his face in shoulder. "You're not alone on this."

Clint turned and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, pulling him closer. He slowly let his tears fall, and was thankful towards the other man as Tony comfortably rubbed his back and soothed him with nice words.

* * *

Later that night Clint and Tony laid comfortably on the couch in silence, only the lights of the city dimming through the windows. Clint ran his hand through Tony's soft hair with one hand while one arm was wrapped protectively on Tony's waist. Tony laid his hand on Clint's chest, feeling his heartbeat. His buried his face on the other man's shoulder, sighing at the warmth.

Tony was the first to break the silence. "Things never went the way I wanted them too," he muttered. "I just couldn't believe my misfortune. Yeah, I've been through a lot of shit in my life. Kidnapping, betrayal, flying a nuke through a portal. But I thought nothing couldn't go wrong with this. Just when I thought I had something going for me, someone who'd I'd stick with and be loyal to, doesn't return the favor. Who knew? Who fucking knew that the American golden boy scout, Captain America, would cheat on me? And on none other then one of our teammates, too."

Clint pulled Tony closer to him. "I know. I've been through shit, too. I ran away from home because I couldn't stand my dad's bullshit, and I ended up in a circus. It was nice performing, but I still got made fun of from other people who came to watch the show. It was a miracle when I met Fury. But then I had to kill? I felt as if my life didn't get any low. Then I met Nat. God was she beautiful, we became really good friends after Budapest. When we started dating it was… a blessing. Then I became an avenger and.. And I thought my life was getting better. But then it went downhill, because I only to get cheated on and betrayed by a close friend."

Tony held up his back and stared at Clint for the longest of time. Clint stared back, seeing every emotion read in the other man's eyes. Slowly Clint brushed a hair away from Tony's forehead and kissed his cheek gently.

Tony blushed and lowered his head, unable to look at him anymore. _God, I didn't notice how handsome he really was._

"Tony…" Clint muttered, tilting his chin so he can properly look at him.

Tony gulped. "T-that's the first time you ever called me by my first name."

Clint smiled, rubbing Tony's back comfortably. "I guess we should call each other by first names now, since we'll be living together for now on."

Tony's eyes started to droop as he felt suddenly tired. Clint saw and gently pushed Tony's head to his chest. "Go to sleep." He murmured, moving a little to get comfortable. Tony didn't have a chance to talk as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**So, umm... Hi :3 Firstly i wanted to say that this is my first time writing a rated M fanfic ._. please tell me if it's good. Secondly, i really hope you enjoy this story! You see, if you haven't read my other story(Which i suggest you should right now, just a thought) I updated saying i had writers block. With that story i meant, i got really caught up with this story line. My mind is like a motor, i'm always brainstorming new stories and all, and omg ironhawk came to my head. So i spent half an hour writing and drafting THIS xD People have told me to publish the story and all since i gave a brief summary about it on my other story. So here ya go! C: And if you have read my other story, i am so sorry D: I swear i won't give up on that one, and i will try my best on this one also. Wow, two stories and school is starting too. Busy lady. lmao xD I just want to feel busy yknow? Instead of doing nothing i'll be having lots of stuff to do! Yeah i hate being bored...well i hope you like this story(im such a sucker for tony whump, and the pairing ironhawk is cute) and feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony grumbled, seeing red flash through his eyelids. He muttered a curse and frantically searched for his blanket, which was no where in his reach.

"Damn it, Steve." He muttered bitterly, opening one eye. He frowned in confusion as he looked around the bed room, or rather the living room.

"Wha-" He was suddenly caught off by the sight of Clint, walking towards him and handing him a brewing cup of black coffee.

"Morning, Tony." Clint greeted, giving a small smile as he settled himself on a armchair, clearing his throat as he began to read the newspaper.

Tony stared dumbfounded at him for a few moments. _What the fuck?_

Suddenly the memories of the last two days flooded his mind like a hurricane. Tony gave a shaky sigh, remembering he's now living with Clint. "Sorry.." Tony mumbled, sipping his coffee.

He heard a chuckle come from the other man's mouth as he let out a satisfied sigh. Tony narrowed his eyes at him playfully. "What? I like coffee." Was his defense. He suddenly furrowed his eyes in confusion, seeing a sad smile come across Clint's features.

"It's still hard for me…" The man confessed, clutching a little tighter on the newspaper. Tony nodded, understanding.

"It does for the both of us. It was sudden, and we both had to find out the hard way."

Clint frowned. "It must've been harder for you…since you.. caught them…" he trailed off, not wanting to upset the man.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It did. And I'm still hurt… but then again, a lot of misfortunes happened to me." He stated, pointing to his arc reactor as an example.

Clint shook his head, disagreeing with the man. "The arc reactor, well it must've been like hell when you had live surgery and the palladium poisoning, but overall it's made you a better man. It makes you different, unique. And unique is.. Unique is good."

Tony almost choked on his coffee.

"Uh- I- Thanks.." he replied, avoiding eye contact. The next few minutes were met with uncomfortable silence.

"Y-you're unique too!" Tony blurted out, only to turn redder by the second. Clint gave an amused grin and stood up from his spot.

"How?" He asked, plopping next to the man.

Tony tapped on his chin for a few minutes, deep in thinking. "I've never seen a man that good in archery. And it's the first time I've ever seen a guy pull off sleeveless leather vests."

Clint snorted, causing Tony to grin.

"And you're different from other assassins I've known. Most have emotionless masks and are stoic.." Tony continued. "But you're.. you drop the mask once you're out of the field. Back to your caring, loving self. You smile and laugh so much that, sometimes I forget you're an assassin."

Clint furrowed his eyebrows. "Then what do you think of me as?" Tony turned to face him and smiled gently. "I think of you as Clint Barton, my friend."

Clint widened in eyes in shock, but slowly formed a huge grin. Tony smiled wider, staring at him.

Suddenly both their heads shot up at the sound of the elevator ding. Their confused gazes quickly changed to sad smiles as Bruce, Thor, Pepper and Phil walked out of the elevators, all having concerned faces.

Pepper was the first to run over them, engulfing Tony in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh, Tony, I'm so sorry, we just found out today." Phil came behind Clint and rubbed his back soothingly. "We're so sorry, we really are." Tony patted Pepper on the back. "It's okay, Pep. We're .. we're fine. It's alright." He managed to say.

Bruce sat on the other side of Tony and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's never alright to be cheated on, Tony. And you too Clint. God, I really want to have a few words to those two, as the Hulk."

Thor gave an agreed grunt. "Aye. It was not right for them to treat friend Anthony and friend Clinton like this. We should have.. As midgardians call it, revenge!"

Clint and Tony both shook their heads. "No, Thor. It's okay. Things like this happen, people don't tend to keep their relationships forever." Tony said.

"But that doesn't make it excusable for them to cheat on you two!" Pepper argued, tightening her grip on Tony. "Why are you sticking up for them, Tony?"Tony eyed Clint, who gave a small shrug. "I guess, it's because.. Well, maybe we made them loose feelings?" Everyone else in the room gave unpleasant groans.

"You two are both very handsome and amazing guys that any one would be lucky to have." Bruce stated, staring at the two.

"Tis true, shield brothers. You two are one of the best midgardians I've came across." Thor boomed, grinning.

Clint snorted, while Tony gave out a sheepish grin.

"It's true. You're one of the best agents in the agency, Clint. Not only that, but you're also been a great addition to our team, Tony." Phil confessed, smiling.

"And if Natasha and Steve can't see that, to hell with them." Pepper confirmed, earning soft chuckles from the rest.

"wait.." Tony said, getting everyone's attentions. "How'd you guys find out about the break up?"

"We caught Natasha and Steve making out in the gym." Bruce said, pushing his glasses higher. "We confronted them and Steve said that he broke up with you and that Nat broke up with Clint."

"They didn't tell us anything after that, though." Phil commented, sighing. "So we had to find out from Jarvis. Jarvis was very happy to tell us what happened, and also gave us a suggested idea that we all…err.. Take revenge on Steve and Natasha."

Tony let out a laugh, covering his mouth to stop himself from giggling. "Jarvis said that?"

"Well," Pepper said, grinning. "He didn't exactly say that. What I believe he told us was that he was more than willing to safe proof the tower if Bruce decided the hulk should make an appearance."

"Thanks Jarvis!" Tony called out, grinning at the nearby camera. "My pleasure, sir. The offer is still standing, may I remind you all." The AI replied, his voice smug.

Everyone in the room laughed, the tension finally gone. The next few hours was all 6 of them lounging around the living room, watching TV and playing board games.

"Thor, for the last time…" Clint muttered, his voice showing annoyance. "You are not really in jail. It's monopoly."

Thor slowly set down mjolnir on the ground beside him, still narrowing his eyes at the man. "Very well."

Tony and Phil were sitting comfortably on the couch, watching a re run of super nanny. "Damn you agent, I feel like buying the whole season now.." Tony muttered, earning a smirk from the other man.

Pepper and Bruce were sitting across from each other on the kitchen table, both having steaming cups of tea. "Do you think we should let Clint and Tony take a small break from the Avengers?" Pepper asked, turning her gaze towards the two who were occupied with their activities.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Pepper set down her mug and locked her hands together, setting them of the table. "I mean, the breakup was really hard for the both of them. Maybe we should excuse them for awhile? Maybe take a little vacation to ease the pain?"

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, agreeing. "Maybe. There hasn't been a real threat, and both Tony and Clint have no planned assignments or missions from SHIELD. Probably give them, two weeks at the most?"

"I think that's a very good idea." Pepper smiled. "They deserve a break from all the stress. Now if you'll excuse me," She said, getting up. "I'll be arranging a flight for them to take within the week."

Bruce looked over to the two, frowning. He felt a sudden urge to turn into the Hulk and 'accidently' wander off to Natasha and Steve's floor. It could work, he has Jarvis on his side.

"No… I cant.." He muttered, sipping the tea.

* * *

The rest of the evening came sooner than expected. "Where does the time go?" Tony muttered, frowning as Pepper and Phil grabbed their stuff. "Do you reaaally have to go?" He whined.

Pepper gave a apologetic smile as she gave Tony a tight hug. "I have to run your company, Tony. Remember, we still have to have our press conference."

Tony gave an unamused noise. "Fineee."

Phil gave a small hug to Clint, patting his back. "Stay strong, agent." Phil said, comforting the man. Clint gave a soft smile, nodding. "Will do, Phil."

Bruce patted both men on the back as he walked over to Phil and Pepper. "I'm sorry to say I have to go, too. I have to finish my research in my lab."

Thor wrapped both arms around Clint and Tony, crushing them in a tight hug. "I apologize, also, Shield brothers. I must go and face time with the Lady Jane. I am still grateful for you to show me your midgardian technology, friend Anthony."

"Not…a….problem…" Tony gasped out. Thor gave a confused look at him before turning to Clint, who looked like he was about to pass out. Thor eventually let go(which was a blessing to Tony and Clint) and joined the other three by the elevator.

"Oh!" Phil called out. "Before I forget, Avengers meeting tomorrow." He said, earning groans from the two other men. Phil frowned at the misunderstanding.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go to the debriefing, just come around noon and I'll fill in what you two missed." He reassured, knowing the last thing they need is to see their ex's.

Clint smiled. "Thanks Phil." He called out before the elevator doors closed.

Suddenly the room went back to uncomfortable silence, leaving only two of them on the floor.

"So.." Clint started to say. "Do you wanna… clean all this?"

Tony slowly turned around and eyed the room, noticing the empty cups and board games lying around their shared floor. "Looks like hard work. I mean, truth be told I really hate to clean, but I had to do it since I was living with Captain clean freak."

Clint laughed. "Really? No way! Natasha ALWAYS bugged me about the mess I made on our floor. Pick this up, throw that away. It was so annoying."

Tony smirked and jumped to the couch, putting his hands under his head. "Well, I guess there's one good thing to this."

Clint chuckled and sat on the other end of the couch, pushing Tony's legs away. Tony whined, trying to push the archer off the couch. He gave up and ended up laying his feet on the man's lap. Clint gave a small smile, not arguing.

"….One good thing.." Tony thought aloud. He quickly covered his mouth after realization hit him. He turned to Clint who looked back with a sad smile.

"It's okay, Tony." Clint reassured him. "We'll be alright." Tony stared at him before grabbing the couch pillow and pulling it towards his chest. "Will we?" he asked, burying his face on the soft lump.

Clint looked hesitant for a moment, before nodding. "Yes. Because we're in this together."

Tony gave a weak smile. "I trust you." Clint smiled back. "And I trust you."

The rest of the night was them laying in comfortable silence, slowly falling to sleep as only the sounds of the TV was left on.

* * *

The next day Tony awoke first, much to his surprise. He turned and gazed at a sleeping Clint, taking it in awe at his peaceful form. _Wow, he's really handsome. No grins, no laughs, no smirks. Just… nothing._ Tony thought, coming closer. He gently lifted a finger and traced his features.

Clint suddenly moved, surprising Tony. He slowly opened one eye and stared confusingly at the other man. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Tony shook his head. "No, nothing. You just look different when you sleep.." he muttered, getting up from the couch and watching towards the kitchen.

Clint glanced around the room. "Did we sleep on the couch again?" He asked. Tony hummed in response. "Now I wonder why I still have my bed." He jokingly replied.

Clint chuckled, eyeing the time. "10:15, what time did Phil say we have to arrive?"

"Um, I think it was noon?" Tony replied, unsure.

Clint stood up from the couch, yawning. "Well I'll be taking a shower now. You don't have to make me breakfast if you're planning to." He said, earning a laugh from the other.

"I didn't plan on it, I'm not the best cook." Tony said, brewing his coffee.

Clint gave another chuckle as he walked towards the hallway. Tony frowned once he felt the door close, finally alone. He mindlessly walked over to the living room, plopping himself on the couch.

Tony slowly turned his gaze to a small photo frame, faced down on the shelf. He curiously walked over and picked it up, only to regret it.

It was a picture of Tony and Steve on their first date at a baseball game. The picture had Steve grinning proudly with his dodgers hat, one arm slung over him while the other was occupied in a #1 foam finger. Tony was grinning also, wearing glasses to be unrecognized as he gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly memories flooded to his mind, getting him teary eyed. That night Steve confessed and popped the question to be his boyfriend, which Tony gladly agreed to. It was the night Steve finally told Tony his true feelings.

Tony felt a tear roll down his cheek. "No no, don't do this Tony.." He said to himself, wiping the tear.

"You're not alone anymore, you'll be alright." He said, then glanced at a picture that he and Clint set on the shelf the day Clint moved in. It was them smiling towards the camera at a previous party, Clint grinning while he wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulder and held his drink high, making Tony laugh in the snapshot.

Tony smiled. "We'll be alright."

**YOU WONT BE ALONE TONY. YOU WONT! I WONT LET YOU. Anyways hi ! C: Just wanted to say thanks to all who's now reading this new story and i also wanted to say i just really love tony whump. c: There's not enough fanfics of ironhawk and a cheating steve! and a cheating natasha. I'm just awesome. xD Anyways i just wanna say i hope that you all liked my chapter, and this story, and reviews are very much welcomed C: Until the next chapter! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walked down the hallway, making his way towards his bedroom. He stopped in the middle, feeling his phone vibrate. Looking down, he noticed he received a new message from Bruce.

"_Me and the other 3 are at SHIELD, the meeting is almost over, guessing 20 minutes. I suggest you go now so you won't bump into us."_

Tony nodded, deciding he wasn't going to take a shower and just get ready and change. He slowly looked up and started walking, only to collide with Clint who just stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh I'm sorry Cl-" Tony stopped, suddenly blushing at the lack of clothes Clint was wearing. He noticed how low Clint's towel was wrapped around his torso, and he couldn't help but stare at his sculpted abs and hard muscles. If Clint reached the height of Steve and Thor, they could certainly have competition.

"You okay, Tony?" Clint asked, staring at him. Tony nodded, dazed. "I-ill go change now, y-you should too." He explained, showing him the text. Clint nodded and patted Tony on the shoulder, walking towards his room. Tony looked back and sighed.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Tony thought as he headed towards his room.

After his 3 minute shower(which he decided to take when he looked at himself in the mirror) he quickly got changed and met up with Clint In the living room.

Clint looked up from his phone and stared intently at Tony, eyeing how very _low_ his v-neck was. His eyes traveled from his collarbone and down to his trousers, which were a little too tight and clung around Tony's legs perfectly. He looked back up and stared at Tony's hairless fac-

Wait.

"Did you shave?" Clint asked, shocked. He has never seen Tony without facial hair in his entire life, and it startled the man when Tony walked in with that cute, adorable, young looking fa- Okay. Maybe there was a reason Tony never shaved. Looking like that could get him raped, or kidnapped, or simply being hit on by men of all ages. Clint felt bitter at the thought of it, but he couldn't describe why.

Tony nodded. "I thought I'd shave. I just kept it because Steve thought I looked…hot with it." Clint nodded, agreeing. If Steve thought Tony looked hot without the beard he's obviously never seen him without it.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked, grabbing his keys from the counter and pressing the elevator button. Clint nodded, staring at how good Tony's ass looked in those jeans, and how kissable his jaw looked. Clint hummed in response, stepping into the elevator with the other man.

_What the hell?_ Clint thought, seeing he couldn't stop staring at the billionaire.

* * *

"Tony, Clint." Phil greeted as he led the two into his office. "I'm surprised. It's the first time Stark has arrived on time. I like the new look."

Tony snorted, plopping down on a seat next to Clint. "So what was the meeting about?"

Phil both handed them a file, containing information and research on hydra. "SHIELD is suspecting Hydra has contained their hands on a newly weapon of mass destruction."

Clint and Tony turned to look at each other, before turning back to the file. "Recently we spotted a member of hydra containing illegal elements of Vibranium." Phil explained, shocking the two.

"H-How?" Tony stuttered. Vibranium was the rare element his late father Howard Stark created, and only he and Steve used it. Steve with his shield, and Tony with his arc reactor. Phil shrugged. "We don't know how they obtained it or why. But we do know it's an element that if gotten in the wrong hands, can cause war."

Tony gulped, and Clint fixed his eyes on the file. "We don't know for sure, it's suspected. We'll look in to it more." Phil said. "You're free to go, the cafeteria is serving coffee and donuts."

Tony quickly ran out the room, yelling a 'Thanks Agent!' over his shoulder. Clint laughed, watching him go. Phil stared at Clint with a knowing glance. Clint stared in confusion at the agent. "Is something wrong, Phil?"

Phil smiled, shaking his head. "You'll realize soon enough, Barton." He said, walking out the room, leaving the confused archer in a daze.

Clint walked into the cafeteria, nodding politely at the agents who greeted him. He looked around and spotted Tony, and chuckled at the sight of Tony devouring on a donut, followed by his large mug of coffee, next to a plate of other donuts.

"That's a lot to eat, Tony." Clint commented, grabbing one. Tony nodded, munching on the pastry.

Tony suddenly felt a flash of sadness, and he slowly finished his donut and sipped on his coffee in silence. Clint noticed, worried. "Are you okay, Tony?"

Tony shook his head, sighing. "It's just… Steve would always scold me for eating too much donuts and coffee. Now that he's gone.. I feel as if I shouldn't be doing this." Clint frowned, grabbing the plate and deciding to eat the rest. "I told you Tony, It's not worth it. He's not worth it."

Tony suddenly let anger over take him as he abruptly got up and stormed out of the room. Clint watched his retreating form with concern, running after him and leaving the plate of donuts.

"Tony!" Clint yelled, running towards him. Tony huffed and walked faster, trying to avoid him. Clint sighed in irritation as he ran faster. "Tony," Clint said, grabbing his wrist. "Tony. Look at me." He pleaded, worried. "What's wrong?" Tony stared ahead, not wanting to look at the man.

"You're what's wrong." He answered. Clint blinked.

"What?" He asked, then froze when a teary eyed Stark looked at him. He was glad that no one was around them.

Tony got out of his grasp and tried to run but Clint grabbed him from the waist and pulled him closer, making Tony look him in the eye. "Tell me, Tony." Clint said, his tone serious.

Tony stared at Clint for awhile, his eyes bloodshot red and whimpering. "Y-You said Steve wasn't worth it… y-you're wrong. H-he was always worth it… But he-he broke my heart.." he confessed, then broke down and let the tears he's been holding roll down his face.

Clint pulled him closer for a hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his head while Tony sobbed into his chest.

"D-did i have to be a girl to get him to stay? Did I have to have that perfect, curvy body he wanted?" Tony questioned, sobbing harder as he stained the archer's shirt with tears. "I-I thought he'd stay..why did he leave?"

Clint rubbed his back comfortingly, kissing his hair while he held Tony tighter. He waited patiently as Tony's sobs slowly died down, replaced with short gasps and whimpers. Tony sniffed, laying a hand on Clint's arm. "He...he was worth it."

He couldn't help but let tears fall out of his own eyes, because he felt the same way Tony felt.

_She was worth it…_

* * *

Tony and Clint sat in silence in the car, Clint taking the driver's seat and focusing on the road while Tony pressed his cheek to the window, staring at the bypassing scenery.

Clint glanced over at Tony while stopping at a red light. Tony caught him and shifted nervously in his seat. "S-sorry.. Clint …" Tony muttered, startling the other man. "Why are you apologizing?" Clint asked.

Tony sighed. "Because, I got upset over a stupid little thing.. With someone I'm still not yet over…"

Clint stared at him for awhile, nodding. "Okay.." He replied, turning his gaze back on the road. Tony turned back to the window, missing Clint's mischievous grin.

_Come on, come on… _Clint thought as he impatiently waited for the light to turn gree-

Tony yelped as the car suddenly turned around, making him hit the back of his seat. He stared, horrified at Clint, who only smirked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The tower is that way!" Tony exclaimed, pointing to the opposite direction.

Clint shook his head. "Nope. We're not going to the tower. Not yet." He stated, turning on the GPS.

"Hello, sir." Jarvis said. Clint snorted. "He's a GPS, too?"

Tony nodded slowly, still confused and freaked out. Clint smiled. "Jarvis, do you happen to know the directions to Coney Island?"

Tony's eyes widened.

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clint exclaimed as the rollercoaster reached the top and abruptly went down. Tony laughed, bringing his hands up and feeling the wind in his face.

Tony and Clint screamed in unison as the rollercoaster went in for a loop. Clint was right, the best seat is ALWAYS the front.

The two exited out the ride, laughing and holding their stomachs while one arm slung around each other. "I haven't had that much fun in.. okay, that was the best fun I've had since birth." Tony admitted.

Clint grinned. "Told you. I thought we'd have a bit more fun while we're out, to get our minds off things. And what's better than hanging out in disguises?" He exclaimed, stroking his fake beard.

Tony laughed, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. It was surprising to know Clint kept a case full of disguises in the trunk, but it was fun nevertheless.

Tony looked at the time on his phone, seeing it read 9:05. He noticed he had 3 unread messages.

"_Where are you? - Bruce"_

_"WHERE HAVE YOU AND FRIEND CLINTON TRAVEL TO? WE ARE MOST WORRIED- Thor"_

_"Tony I swear I will let Phil taser you while he watches super nanny if you don't text back. - Pepper"_

Tony sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "We should leave now, it's getting late and the others are worried." Clint's smile fell. "What? Now? The night has just begun!" He exclaimed, making a fit. Tony looked hesitant for a moment.

"Fine. What should we do now?"

Clint smiled, pointing to the Ferris wheel. "Last one to end the night. What do you say?"

Tony was in awe at how pretty the scenery was at night. The lights shone around the whole park, a beautiful view for the perfect night.

Clint leaned back, relaxing as he grinned at how Tony was in awe. They took off their disguises once they got settled in the cart, and Clint couldn't help but look at how different Tony looked. Without the beard he seemed less intimidating, less sarcastic. He liked it.

Tony turned around and flashed a smile. Not a fake smile, not a mischievous smile, but a real smile, one that the press would die to get a snapshot of.

"Thank you." Tony said. "This was… a great day. One of the best. I didn't even think about him the whole day."

Clint smiled, nodding. "I didn't think about her, either. Remember, we'll be alright. Okay?" Tony hummed, suddenly lost in his own thoughts. He stared at Clint for awhile, distracted. Clint stared back, suddenly leaning closer. Tony gulped, closing his eyes. He shivered when he felt Clint lay a hand on his cheek, and he peaked one eye open to see Clint leaning closer and closer until-

Both froze at the Ferris wheel suddenly coming to a halt. Clint and Tony stared at each other, blushing furiously. Clint was the first to back away, muttering an apology while he rubbed the back of his neck. Tony stared at the other direction, hoping the blush didn't travel to his neck.

* * *

Clint and Tony waited awkwardly in the elevator, waiting to arrive to their floor. Clint glanced over at Tony who fidgeted nervously in his spot. "Listen.." Clint said. "About earlier, I was caught up in the moment. I'm sorry." Tony looked at him. "N-No, it's fine. I got caught up to. Let's forget about it."

Clint nodded. "Agreed."

The duo walked into their floor, both exhausted from the long day. Clint yawned as he plopped on the couch, closing his eyes as he settled his feet on the coffee table. Tony came to the living room a few minutes later, eyeing a sleeping Clint. He sat beside the man and poked his cheek repeatedly.

"Heavy sleeper." He muttered, sighing when there wasn't an reaction. He slowly turned to grab the remote on the floor when big, strong hands suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him.

"WHAT THE-" Tony yelped, then turned angrily to the other man. Clint made an innocent face, looking at him with mischievous but playful eyes. Suddenly Tony smirked as he lifted his hand and poked Clint on the nose, giggling when Clint moved his nose like a rabbit.

The next couple of minutes was met with high pitched squeaks and laughter as both men began poking each other in different places, both realizing the other was ticklish.

"Okay! Okay! Clint.. Stop!" Tony gasped out, a blush coming across his face as he realized the position they were in. Clint frowned, then caught on.

Clint had Tony pinned to the floor, his stomach pressed against the man's thighs to keep him from moving. He used one hand to lock both of Tony's wrists together, while his other was laid across Tony's exposed stomach. Tony's legs were wrapped around the other man's neck, in a rather suggestive position.

"I- Uh- Um.." Clint stuttered, his face reddened. Tony blushed harder, not able to look at the man in the eye. Although either man wouldn't admit to it, they both didn't intend on moving any time soon.

Clint was the first to move, moving his hands from both Tony's wrists and stomach and onto the sides, his palms pressed on either side of the floor as he gently lifted himself off him. Tony slowly unwrapped his legs off the man's neck, and tried to fix his hair.

Clint suddenly felt hot at the sight of Tony beneath him. His hair was disheveled and stuck out in a few places, while sweat dripped down his jaw and onto his neck. He licked his dry lips as he saw Tony squinting his eyes at him, his mouth partly open as he was gasping for air. He looked down and laid his eyes on Tony's flat stomach, beads of sweat dotted around the exposed skin. He looked down even further and noticed Tony had his legs spread open, although the other man didn't seem to notice. He gulped as he eyed the man's body up and down. _He's beautiful.._ Clint thought. He couldn't help but wanting to lick the trail of sweat down Tony's jaw and unto his neck, kissing down Tony's flat stomach as the man moaned above him. He wanted to cup that perfect ass and run his hands down those amazing thighs as Tony screamed out his-

_STOP IT BARTON!_ Clint mentally scolded himself, shaking his heads to try to get rid of those thoughts. _You've already broken up with Natasha. Don't even try to get with Tony._

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a certain billionaire. "Uh, Clint? What are you doing?" Tony asked, wondering why they were still on the floor.

Before Clint had a chance to reply, the elevator dinged.

Phil walked in, his gaze focused on the clipboard he was holding. He looked up and widened his eyes at the sight of the two. Suddenly he smirked, and took some papers from the clipboard and placed it on the counter. He walked away, getting into the elevator without a word. Before the doors closed Phil mouthed to Clint.

'_Looks like you realized.'_

**Hi! C: Well firstly, i just wanted to say thanks to all who has followed this story. And thanks to all who's reviewed, also! I really don't have much to say, other than it was REALLY fun writing the ending to this chapter :D I always think of Tony as the uke no matter what pairing. It's because he has the attitute for the sassy uke, plus i watched iron man 3 like 4 times already and i literally DIED when Tony was whimpering in his sleep from the nightmares. LMAO. anyways, I really hope you all liked this chapter, and stay tune for the next! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Clint…" Tony whined, trying to get Clint inside his lubricated hole. Clint snickered, backing away, making Tony whine even more. _

_"Stop teasing me Clint…" Tony complained, bending over more and wiggling his ass in the air to show Clint just what he was missing. Clint looked at his beautifully rounded ass in lust, grabbing one of plump cheeks and sending a smack towards it. Tony gasped, moaning at the sensation. Clint moved his hands over to Tony's front, rubbing his hands over his soft, flat stomach and onto his nipples, pinching it. Tony moaned louder once he felt Clint's hardness brushing against his hole. Tony arched his back, trying to get more friction. Clint growled, pushing him face down on the bed and sending another slap to his ass, making Tony scream._

"_Clint, please. Fuck me." Tony begged, making Clint's mind clouded with lust. "You're such a whore, aren't you Stark? My whore." Tony whined impatiently, raising his hips higher. "Yes Clint, i'm your whore. Please fuck me." He couldn't believe Tony fucking Stark, the genius billionaire playboy, was naked on his bed, bending over and begging to fuck him. The thought made his cock twitch. He growled and grabbed the man's ass, spreading his cheeks and moaning once he felt his head rub over it. He slammed his dick into the man's tight hole without any warning , making both men gasp. He groaned once he felt Tony clench, pulling out only to slam back in. _

_"Clint.. Clint, harder, right there!" Tony panted out, gasping every time he felt Clint brush against his prostate. Clint groaned, gripping the man's hips only to bruise them later. He bent down, pressing his lips to the man's neck and sucking harshly. _

_Clint groaned louder, pinching the smaller man's nipples while he thrust harder with each force. He growled, remembering he wasn't the only man who's touched Tony like this. He sucked harder on the flesh, leaving a hickey and marking him. _

_"You're mine Tony.." Clint growled out, snapping his hips harder, making Tony cry out. "No one can touch you like this anymore, and you won't let them. You got that? Only me." Tony moaned louder. "I can only do this. you're mine.." He gave a satisfied smile once he felt Tony nod. _

"_You're mine…"_

"GAH!" Clint yelled, waking up from his sleep and sitting up so fast he rolled off the bed. He groaned, rubbing his head while he groggily got back up. He looked at time. 7:45. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, stripping down to his boxers and tensing at how wet his boxers were. "Fucking hell.."

He shucked off the boxers and stepped into the shower, twisting the handle and sighing once the warm water hit his back. He sighed, letting his minds drift off to more _indecent_ things.

_Clint.. Harder… right there!_ Clint shivered, getting goose bumps at the memory. He couldn't help reminding himself of last night's dreams, seeing Tony bend over him, his ass waving eagerly in the air, shouting his name. Was his body that beautiful as it was in the dream? He slid a hand down to his erected penis, gripping it and rubbing his thumb over the head. He moaned in satisfaction, stroking it as he leaned against the bathroom wall.

"T-tony.." Clint gasped out, stroking faster as he imagined himself fucking Tony senseless against the shower wall. He could already see Tony panting, water dripping down his perfect body as he begged Clint to get inside him. He slowly drifted off to bliss as he thought of other things besides fucking.

He imagined Tony, naked on the bedroom floor, on his knees in front of him as he placed his bruised and swollen lips on the head of his cock, licking the pre cum dripping from the tip. He could already see Tony bobbing his head up and down, staring up at him with half lidded eyes as he swirled his tongue around him and moaned eagerly, making Clint feel his vibrations. He felt his cock twitch at the thought of Tony's face nuzzled in his pubic hair, his head touching the back of Tony's throat as the billionaire prepared himself to swallow. Or what if he didn't? What if he pulled back before he came? Imagining Tony, face covered with his own cum, needy and begging.

_You're mine. _He felt his stomach tightening, groaning as he released his cum and watching it splat on the tiles. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_Why the hell would I even think of Tony that way.. _He thought before cleaning himself and the rest of the shower.

* * *

Tony looked up from his laptop, greeting the archer with a small smile. "Good morning, Clint."

Clint tensed at the presence of Tony, politely nodding as he walked slowly towards the kitchen. He completely ignored Tony's concerned look. Tony frowned, staring at the avoiding archer in confusion. Did he do something wrong? Was it because of the tickle fight the other day?

Tony stood up from the couch and walked cautiously towards the man. "Hey Clint.." He stopped once he saw Clint flinch. "Is something the matter?"

Clint didn't say anything, shaking his head vigorously as he waited impatiently for the coffee to brew. Tony frowned harder, not pleased with his response. "Seriously, Clint. I'm worried. Is it because of me? Do you want to move out?"

Clint's eyes widened, opening his mouth to finally talk to the Stark. "No no no, it's not because of you. Never. I'm just.. Feeling a little distant is all. We all have our bad days."

Tony nodded, understanding. "Well, just know that I'll always be here to talk to you, okay Clint?" He smiled once he saw Clint mutter a thanks.

Tony patted the archer on the shoulder before walking towards the cabinets. He frowned, seeing the cereal was on a very high shelf. He reached up, sticking out his tongue in concentration as he tried to grab the box. He reached up higher, bringing his shirt up and making Clint spit out his coffee.

Clint stared at Tony's torso, eyeing at how smooth and soft the skin looked. The man certainly wasn't as skinny and lean like a women, but he sure as hell wasn't fat either. He had a flat stomach, a bit chubby but still so perfect. He licked his lips once he eyed a hip bone popping out. He gazed towards his belly button, grinning at how he was just the cutest outie.

"Come here you fucking little box, I just want to open you up and eat your insides.." Tony said frustratingly, reaching up higher. He groaned in irritation and decided to jump onto the counter, taking the box easily from the shelf.

Tony smirked, eyeing the box. "Ha." He turned his heel and walked forwards, forgetting he was on top of the counter surface. His eyes widened as he fell off, closing his eyes as he waited for the collision and the sting of pain to rush through his body. He slowly opened his eyes, confused at how painless the fall was.

"Ow.. My back.." Clint groaned, arching his upper body up as he hissed at the pain. Tony gasped and widened his eyes, noticing Clint caught him and took his fall. "I'm s-so sorry-" Tony stopped mid sentence as he eyed the archer from the new point of view.

He had Clint lying under him, while he straddled his hips and sat upright on his stomach. One of the archer's hands sprawled out on the floor, the other gripping protectively around Tony's thigh. Tony gulped as he looked closely at the assassin. Clint's eyes shut tightly as he waited for the pain to numb, and his mouth was open, gasping as the pain came back to the archer, hurting every time. Tony wondered if he could get Clint like that, making him a gasping and moaning mess as he worked his way down and-

_WOAH. Slow your fucking horses down, Stark. Why the hell would you even think that? _Tony thought, shaking his head to get such thoughts out. Tony blushed harder once he noticed his hands were pressed on Clint's chest, impressed at how hard it was. He looked and noticed Clint's shirt had risen up, some skin popping out while the other was covered due to his bottom. He slowly lifted himself up, gaping at the six pack abs.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Clint groggily asked, peeking one eye open. Tony froze, surprised by his sudden speaking. "Y-yeah.."

Clint sat up and reached a hand over his shoulder. "My back.." Clint complained, trying to self massage. Tony stared at the archer in concern, sitting back down on his lap and wrapping his hands around the archer to massage him. Clint blushed, seeing how close Tony's face was to his. Tony was oblivious, concentrated on his task.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" Clint asked, blushing harder at how Tony was sitting on his _fucking lap,_ and practically _too_ close to his soon to be erected penis. Tony grunted, pressing harder on a certain knot. "Massaging. It's the least I can do since I made you catch me." Clint nodded, looking anywhere else at the room to hide his reddened face.

Tony frowned, unable to get to a certain part on his back. He pressed closer, instantly regretting it. He had his chest pressed against the other man's, gulping at how hard it felt against his. His face was red when he noticed the archer suddenly went stiff. He pulled away, looking down to hide his blush. "S-sorry…"

Clint gulped, shaking his head. "I-It's alright." He frowned at the loss of the weight from his lap, muttering a curse as he stood back up and avoided Tony's gaze(Not that Tony was even looking though.)

Tony cleared his throat, turning Clint around and slowly lifting his shirt up, much to the other man's surprise. He gasped in shock at the big and swollen purple bruise forming on the man's shoulder blade, brushing a hand against it and flinching once he heard Clint hiss. "D-Did I h-hurt you?" He sighed in relief once he saw Clint shake his head.

"I'm alright, I've had worse. Assassin, remember? It doesn't hurt that bad. I just need an ice pack and I'll be okay." Clint said, biting his bottom lip as he felt the bruise swelling.

He let out a choked sound as a sudden pain shocked him, and he heard Tony's footsteps running frantically to the closet. He turned and watched with curious eyes as Tony came back with a first aid kit, setting it on the table and pulling out ointment and a cold compress. He watched as Tony walked towards the freezer and put the compress inside, pressing buttons and walking back towards him.

"Sit down." Tony ordered, and Clint surprisingly did as he was told. He sat sideways on the couch, and watched as Tony twisted the ointment open and squirting a fair amount on his palm.

"This might hurt." Tony warned, rubbing the medicine in between his hands. He slowly spread the ointment over the bruise, flinching at the choked sounds Clint was making. He slowly bent down and blew air towards the bruise, and grinned as Clint stopped struggling. _Huh, I guess the blowing did work. _Tony thought, wondering if he could do other things to him in other wa-

Tony cursed himself silently as his minds wandered to other thoughts. He shook them off, concentrating on his task. Once he decided he spread enough ointment, he started to slowly massage the skin around the bruise, making Clint sigh in bliss. Tony smirked, pressing the knots and working his way over the rest of his back to prevent any more bruises. Once he finished, he slowly withdrew his hands, smiling smugly at the unpleasant noise Clint made. "Here." Tony said, pressing the ice pack on the bruise, making Clint shudder. "It's cold, but it'll numb down the bruise." Clint nodded, avoiding eye contact as Tony stood there, keeping the ice pack in place. Neither one said a word the whole time.

* * *

Clint walked into the elevator, sighing once he left the floor. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with Tony now, noticing how hard it was to breathe and how his chest tightened every time he saw or thought of him, frustrated as he can't figure out why. He decided to get some fresh air and distract his mind, and told the man that he'd go out for a jog. The door suddenly stopped at a certain floor, and Clint furrowed his eyebrows at confusion to who it'd be. He froze once he noticed.

"N-Natasha.." Clint muttered, staring at the also shocked assassin. The shock quickly faded away from the red head's features, back to a stoic expression as she nodded politely and stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed he eyed a half naked Steve sitting on their old couch, sipping coffee as he read the newspapers.

The ride was silent for a couple of moments, before Natasha started to speak. "I'm sorry." Clint shook his head, staring at the ceiling. "It's alright, I guess." _Fuck that, you broke my heart._

Natasha stared at the archer for a couple of minutes, face hard to tell what she was thinking about. She finally turned back to the elevators doors and waited for it to stop at the gym.

"Is he good to you?" Clint asked quietly, hoping that Natasha wouldn't have the heart in her to answer.

Natasha was silent, before she responded. "In many ways possible." She answered emotionlessly, and Clint swore he felt his heart crack. He nodded, and was thankful when the elevator doors finally opened. Natasha stepped out of the elevator, never once glancing at the other.

Clint watched her retreating form in pain, eyes showing hurt and betrayal. He couldn't believe that girl had once shown care to him, _love_ even. He cursed as he felt his vision getting blurry. He harshly wiped the forming tears with his sleeve, putting on his hoodie as he stepped out of the elevator once it reached the first floor. He didn't know where he's going, or where he'd end up to. All he knew was he had to get away from the tower, and fast.

* * *

Clint walked aimlessly around a park, guessing from the lack of people and the pitch black sky above him it was late at night. He took out his phone and noticed 10 missed calls from the billionaire and 3 from Bruce , along with 6 unread messages.

_Hey, what time are you gonna be home? Can you stop by to get milk while you're out? - Tony _

_Clint, it's getting pretty late. Are you alright? - Tony_

_Hey Clint. Are you alright? Tony's worried. - Bruce_

_Clint, why aren't you answering your messages ? Are you okay? - Tony_

_FRIEND CLINTON! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE? DID YOU FLEE OR DID YOU WANDER OFF TO THE UNKNOWN PARTS OF THE CITY? - Thor_

_Clint I swear, If you don't answer back right now I'm coming out to find you. - Tony_

Clint turned off his phone, pulling tighter on his hoodie and sliding his hands into his jean pockets as he walked around the rest of the park. After a while, he stopped and decided to sit next to a nearby bench right next to a lamppost.

_In many ways possible._ What did that even mean? Like sex? How you're fucking the super soldier every night? Or how he's the perfect gentlemen? Gentlemen don't cheat, so fuck that. Clint felt his vision blur, insecurity rushing through him. He knew he wasn't as tall as the super soldier, and couldn't even compare his strength to his. Natasha always liked tall and muscular men, ones who could stand tall and proud and could be an _animal_ in bed. Clint knew this. He knew he was far from Natasha's likings. But he couldn't help but feel betrayed he somehow thought it didn't matter to her. How could he be so stupid to believe she actually loved him? That he didn't _once _think she'd actually not set her eyes at the muscular blonde?

He didn't know how it happened, but he ended up brawling his eyes out on the bench, screaming and yelling and cursing loud enough he was sure to scare the squirrels. He didn't care. No one was around, no one was there to feel sorry for him. He couldn't let people see this side of him, how the Avenger's slickest archer was showing weakness, a fucking crying and whimpering mess. He buried his face in his hands and let the tears silently fall, his throat numb from all the screaming.

"CLINT!" Someone shouted, making the archer's head shoot up in confusion. His eyes widened as he gazed at the sight of the certain billionaire, running down the path of the park, the trail illuminated by the lampposts.

"There you are!" Tony panted, coming to a halt once he stood in front of the archer. "You had me worried, you were gone for-" He stopped mid sentence once he noticed the bloodshot eyes.

Tony's features quickly formed to a concerned look. "W-were you crying? Why?"

Clint quickly wiped off the fresh tears from his cheeks and sniffled. "I- I forgot to get the milk. Sorry."

Tony stared at the man in disbelief. "So you were crying because you forgot to buy milk? No Clint. Tell me what's wrong." He sighed, not getting a response from the archer. He walked over and sat next to him, pulling the man in a hug. It was merely only a few seconds until he felt Clint shuffle in the embrace and bury his face on his shoulder, pulling Tony closer by the waist. Tony rubbed his back soothingly, careful of not touching the bruise. He let one hand run through Clint's hair comfortingly as he quietly asked him what happened.

"I went f-for a jog.." Clint started, his voice cracking as he let his tears stain the other man's shoulder. "And the e-elevator stopped. N-N-Na-Natasha walked in…" He felt Tony's arms wrap tighter around him. "S-so she said she was s-sorry, and I asked her if.. If he's good to her. S-She said in many…many ways p-possible."

Clint felt Tony's body freeze for a mere moment, suddenly going back very quickly to his soothing side and rubbing small circles on his back. Clint furrowed his eyebrows, slowly looking up to see his face.

"Y-you're.. you're okay?" He asked, suddenly confused but proud that Tony took it easier than he thought. Although he noticed the other's eyes were getting slightly watery, he still managed to keep a calm posture.

Tony hesitated to answer before nodding slowly, a weak smile coming across his features. "I won't deny it when I say I felt pretty hurt when you told me, Clint." Tony confessed, taking Clint's hand in his and squeezing it. "When I saw you on the bench, I was hesitating whether or not I should go over, because this place was the same place Steve first kissed me." That startled the archer, making his eyes go wide in guilt. "It's okay, because I know I'm not alone on this. _You're _not alone in this, either. We're in this together, we'll get through it. Okay Clint?"

Clint stared, startled by Tony's response. Finally Clint smiled, a real smile, that made something in Tony's chest hurt. "Thank you Tony."

Tony blushed, nodding. "We'll be alright. Okay?" He smiled once he saw Clint nod. Tony leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Clint's neck, placing a chaste kiss on the man's cheek. He nuzzled his head in Clint's shoulder, and grinned once he felt Clint return the embrace. Clint wrapped his arms around the man's waist as he whispered a quiet _thank you_ to his ear.

"It's no problem.." Tony answered, a bit muffled due to his head being buried on the other man's shoulder. "Let's go home now." He said after a while, slowly getting up and pulling the other man up, intertwining his fingers with his. "But lets go get milk first." Clint laughed.

_I'll be alright.._ Clint thought, smiling at Tony who was babbling about the new suit he created, telling him the new gadgets and features it held. But all Clint could notice was how Tony's eyes lit up, how breathtaking he looked under the lights of the lamp posts. He squeezed their intertwined hands tighter, making Tony turn to him and break out to a grin.

… _Because I've already found love._

**First time writing smut. xD Well i guess i wrote it in chapter 1, but this is more detailed and specific and i was really surprised i wrote it Cx I mean, i may have not done the BEST job, like those smutty romance ones, but i think it was pretty decent. LMAO. anyways i hoped you like this chapter, i wanted to focus on Clint since i usually write him as the one comforting Tony. And i love writing that, but i thought maybe Tony should help him this time yknow? And YAAAY Clint realizes, i made Clint's character more accepting, i mean he did notice right away that he acted weird and all when with tony(he's Hawkeye, he notices everything xD) but he was... say.. in denial? Because he just broke up with Natasha. And then after the park scene with Tony he accepted he was fully in love with this man. Tony.. well let's say he's gonna be funnier to write about xD He's going to be oblivious trololol. Well anyways, i hope you liked this chapter! I wasnt gonna post it at first, i thought i could've wrote this chapter better, but ehh. I worked hard on this so Cx Well again i hope you liked it and please feel free to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that, Clint?"

Clint frantically took away his bed sheets from Tony's reach and stuffed them into the washer, leaving Tony to stare at him in suspicion.

"I-It was n-nothing, nothing at all." He covered up, blushing furiously. Tony narrowed his eyes at him. Finally he turned back to the washer, filling the machine with laundry detergent. "Alright."

Clint sighed in relief, turning his gaze to the wall and biting his lip. It wasn't his fault he woke up with bed sheets covered with the results of his frequent wet dreams. Ever since he's realized his sudden feelings towards his roommate, mornings had always been waking up to yet another stained bed sheet and having to rush to the laundry room before Tony woke up.

So it was a really awkward, and quite embarrassing morning when he went in to find Tony, decked out in ONLY an oversized shirt, doing his laundry.

"So.." Tony started, making Clint break away from his thoughts and turn to the man. "Have you seen Natasha since.. That day?"

Clint nodded. "Well, yeah.. But we don't talk." He quickly shook his head once he noticed the sympathetic stare Tony sent him. "No, I'm okay with it. It's fine. I'm actually not really THAT crazy over her anymore."

Tony gave a small smile. "That's nice to hear." Suddenly he propped his chin on his knuckles and gave a sigh. "At least you're finally getting over it…."

"Y-you're not?" Clint asked, and Tony nodded.

"I… I mean I'd usually be getting over breakups by now, like with Pepper. But.. This is the first time someone has cheated on me.. Actually the first time when I didn't mess up the relationship." Tony confessed, frowning. "And it sucks more when you caught them in the act. That flexible bitch."

Clint bit back a chuckle and the name he referred the redheaded assassin as. He suddenly went sympathetic as he felt Tony's eyes get watery. He quickly jumped down from the washing machine and engulfed the other man in a hug from behind. Tony sighed, patting Clint's comforting arm. "Thanks Clint, it's nice to know that I have friends like you by my side."

Clint nodded, resting his forehead on the man's shoulder. _If only we can more than friends.._

* * *

Clint walked into the common room, and was startled at the sight of Steve and Natasha cuddling in the couch watching some romance movie. He scowled when Steve wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist and pulled her closer, kissing her temple. He felt a burn of jealously, but it suddenly subsided.

He was surprised to see he recovered so fast and casually walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink. He caught the sight of Bruce, who eyes were widened as he gaped in disbelief at the man. Clint grabbed a soda from the refrigerator, raising an eyebrow at the scientist in confusion. "What?"

Bruce looked over to the duo on the couch and back at the other man. Clint furrowed his eyes, not understanding Bruce's point. The scientist sighed and lead him to the table. "You're not.. You know.. Jealous?" Bruce whispered, making sure the couple couldn't hear them. Clint looked back at them and the usual spark of envy wasn't there.

"No, not really." The man replied, taking a sip from his soda. Bruce studied him for awhile. "So who is she?"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The girl, you like someone else don't you? How else would you suddenly get over the breakup so quickly? I mean, you and Natasha dated for around 4 years."

Clint shook his head. "No one. I don't have a crush on a girl." He stated before taking another sip. Bruce was honestly surprised by his answer, before studying him a little while longer. "So who's the lucky guy?"

Clint choked on his soda, doing a spit take and having to wipe his mouth with his sleeve. "I-I what?"

Bruce grinned in satisfaction. "I knew it. You like a guy then, don't you?" Clint avoided his curious gaze, turning towards the TV. "I- I don't know what you're taking about." Bruce grinned harder. "Oh come on, do I know this man?"

"I-uh, look at the time!" Clint suddenly blurted out, standing up and making Bruce and the other two stare at him. "I promised Tony to err, test his new arrows. BYE!"

Bruce watched in amusement as Clint dashed towards the elevator and frantically hit the button. "Friend Clinton!" Thor boomed, grinning as he stepped out of the elevator and came to greet the man.

"Hi Thor, Bye Thor!" Clint said, running past the man and running into the elevator, avoiding everyone's eyes. Thor stared at the closing doors in confusion, turning to the other 3 who had different expressions.

Steve's face was scrunched up in suspicion, a little startled and shocked at Clint's sudden outburst.

Natasha kept a stoic face, although her eyes showed confusion and- was that jealously?

Bruce bit back a smirk.

* * *

"Friend Anthony!" Thor greeted, stepping into the lab and searching for the man. He was surprised to see Tony pop out his head from above machine guts, wearing goggles and grease smeared on his cheeks."Oh, hey point break." Tony greeted, stepping out and taking off his gloves. He slowly took off his goggles and tossed them to a table, running a hand through his hair. He scrunched up his face at the look Thor gave him. "What?"

Thor gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, my comrade. I have yet grown used to your hairless look." Tony chuckled, nodding. "A lot of people aren't. But I think this is a nice look."

"Indeed, you are truly handsome presented like this." Thor complimented and Tony gave out a laugh. "Like this? My clothes are dirty, they're covered in grease."

"It is still a very handsome image." Thor said, and Tony smiled. "Wow, did you come all the way in here to compliment me?"

Suddenly Thor's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I have almost forgot!" He quickly said. "Do you happen to know the reason of Clint's actions?" Tony frowned, shaking his head. "No. What did he do? Did he blow something up? I swear he already broke two stark tablets, if he broke the TV I swear-"

"Friend Clinton has avoided my greeting just earlier when I stepped out of the elevator." Thor explained, and Tony stopped talking. "Also, Bruce and the others have said he abruptly stood up and made an excuse, somewhere along the lines of you asking Clint to test the newly set of arrows?"

Tony scrunched up his face in confusion. "What? I haven't seen him since this morning." Thor frowned. "Ah, I see. We are truly worried for our fearless archer." Tony stood up from his seat and walked to Thor. "I'll go ahead and check up on him."

Thor beamed, pulling the smaller man into a hug and lifting him off his feet. "You truly are a loving friend, indeed!"

"Yeah- Lovely friend indeed- put me down now." Tony gasped out. Thor slowly set Tony back on his feet, giving an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, my friend. Forgive me of my sudden actions."

Tony waved him off. "Nah, it's fine Thor. I'll go find Clint after I finish cutting these wires. You go ahead and do what you asgardians like to do." Thor nodded, saying his goodbyes and walking to the door. He stepped out and observed Tony from the glass wall, frowning.

He watched as Tony concentrated on the wiring, sticking his tongue and holding his breath, preparing for any explosion. Tony grinned, seeing he succeeded. He seemed fine. He sounded fine, he looked fine, he felt fine. But.. His eyes. Thor didn't miss the way Tony's orbs suddenly darkened when he mentioned 'Bruce and the others'. And how his eyes were still showing so much pain and regret.

_The man may have a mask put up in front of the others…_ Thor thought, climbing up the steps to head towards Bruce's lab.

_But his eyes show a thousand words._

* * *

"Clint!" Tony called out, wiping his grease stained face with a towel as he walked into their floor, trying to find the said man. He frowned when he got no response.

"Come on, legolas. I'm bored." Tony tried, using the nickname that always got Clint worked up. He would never intend of pissing off Clint on purpose, but he was desperately searching for the said man and thought Clint wouldn't be as mad now that they were close friends.

"Tony?" Clint asked, popping his head out of the air vent. Tony gasped in shock and stumbled back, and held out his arms to steady himself. "Shit fuck. Clint you scared me!"

Clint gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Tony. Did you call for me?" Tony nodded, standing on the coffee table so he can get closer to Clint. "Thor told me you had an outburst in the common room earlier. And how you said I asked you to test this new 'arrows'. Care to tell me what was on your mind?"

Clint blushed, shaking his head. Tony frowned, sighing dramatically as he shook his head in mock understanding. "Okay, I understand. Of course you wouldn't tell your BESTFRIEND about how you SUDDENLY acted and make ME worry. It's cool."

"Nuh uh," Clint shook his head. "Don't put the guilt trip on me. It doesn't work that way. Nope." Tony pouted. "Pleaaaase, tell me. I'm worried." Tony pleaded, giving Clint those famous 'sad puppy eyes'.

Clint gulped. "Alright. But I'm not getting out of this vent."

Tony pursed his lips. "Then let me join you."

Clint almost lost his balance. "What?! You mean, you'll come to the air vent with me?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, actually never been in one of these. This is my tower, I want to explore it. Do you think it can hold the two of us?"

"I-uh.. I guess, you're pretty skinny- but-" Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony offered to join him in the air vent?

"What's wrong, Clint?" Tony asked, breaking the man out of his thoughts.

Clint stared at the man, frowning. "Why do you want to join me in the vents? No one has ever offered to come up here with me, not even Natasha." Tony looked at him for awhile, understanding.

"Like I said, I've never been up there before and I'm curious. And besides, I might feel very special to be the first person ever to accompany you in your 'travels'." Tony replied, smiling. "I want to be the first to do this with you. So can I go?"

The other man gaped. He was about to protest and say excuses like 'only hawks can be up here' or 'you might get hurt', but of course, Clint can never say no to a pleading Tony.

"Al-alright."

Tony beamed, holding out his hands and standing on his toes, waiting patiently. Clint shifted a bit before taking Tony's hands in his and easily lifting him up the vent, making sure to have a tight grip so Tony wouldn't fall.

"aaand… there." Clint said, putting Tony behind him as he covered the air vent. He turned his head when he heard the other man whistle. "Woow, this is actually pretty nice. It's actually really roomy, the two of us can crawl side by side! Damn. I should've came in here sooner."

Clint chuckled, moving his whole body around so he was beside Tony. "Ready to take a tour, Hawkeye style?" Tony grinned, nodding his head.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Clint and Tony covered their mouths to hold back their laughs as they watched Thor dancing to ABBA in his bedroom.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen~!_

Thor swayed his hips to the rhythm, swinging mjolnir with his right hand as he went with the music. Watching someone dance in private was always an amusing sight, but what made it funnier was that he was only in his boxers.

"Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine!" He boomed, singing off pitch as he jumped on the bed and did poses.

Tony bit his lip, his face bright red and eyes teary as he held his stomach that was sore from the breathless laughing. Clint beside him was as red as he was, his face buried in Tony's shoulder and shaking violently, grinning in the other man's fabric.

_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen!_

Clint nudged Tony, whispering in his ear. "How do you like the tour?" Clint grinned when he saw Tony give a thumbs up, still trying to calm his breath. "I can't believe I didn't do this sooner, you kept all the fun stuff away from me." Tony teased, beaming. Clint was about to reply when he saw Bruce walk into the bedroom.

"Hey Thor, I-" Bruce's eyebrows disappeared to his hair as he caught the sight of the half naked asgardian, shaking his money maker and not noticing the sudden presence.

"And when you get the chaa-" Thor stopped singing, freezing like a deer caught in the headlights as he finally noticed the shocked scientist. Thor gulped, and from faraway the two snoopers watched the scene in curiosity.

Bruce stared at him for awhile, and suddenly burst out laughing, crouching and holding his stomach and his face went bright red.

"You- and ABBA- oh let me have a minute" Bruce said in between laughs, and Thor blushed in embarrassment.

Clint and Tony watched in amusement at Bruce's reaction, waiting for Thor to say something to the scientist. _This is going to be good. _

Thor watched as the scientist finally calmed down, sighing happily and wiping a tear as he stood up. "So, what did I do to earn that amazing performance?" Bruce teased, grinning at the asgardian. Thor pursed his lips, before beaming and wrapping his arms around the man's waist, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his temple. "By being beautiful, my love."

Clint and Tony froze in shock, their mouths wide open as they watched their two friends show 'closeness' to each other, as they'd like to put it.

Bruce blushed, burying his face in the man's chest. "Stop it, you're going to make me turn red again." Thor chuckled, resting his chin on the scientist's head. "I apologize, love. But you truly are adorable when you blush."

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny." Bruce mocked, lifting his head and grinning at the man before leaning up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Thor smirked and laid a hand on the man's face and kissed him sweetly, making the other sigh in bliss.

"Thor.." Bruce murmured, and gasped as Thor went down and nipped at his neck. Thor hummed into his skin, making Bruce bite back a moan. "You're absolutely lovely." Bruce bit his lip. "Better than...jane?" He whispered. Thor stopped his movements and stared at the man.

"My love, do not blame yourself for me and Lady Jane's falter in love."

Bruce sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I cant, Thor. I mean.. ever since that one kiss that night after we hung out with Tony and Clint, i've noticed how you and Jane were. Suddenly you guys broke it off.. and i.. i basically took you away from her." Before Thor had a chance to reply Bruce cut him off. "I mean, i don't really think i'm that suitable for you, i mean i'm just a monster who-"

Thor shushed him by kissing him passionately, his arms holding Bruce in place. Bruce froze for a moment before sinking into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the man's neck. Bruce gasped as Thor licked his bottom lip and he hesitantly let him access to his mouth. The two stayed like that for a moment, their tounges dancing around eachother and enjoying eachother's presence.

"Love," Thor said as he broke off. "You are not a monster. You're beautiful, splendid. Do not think that you're not suitable for me. Because of how i see it, you are, as midgardians say 'out of my league'."

Bruce laughed, playfully pushing Thor. "No way. So.. you really think that Thor?" Thor smiled and pulled Bruce in for another heated kiss. "Every word."

"What the fuck?" Tony harshly whispered to his friend, who was too shocked to even reply. "Bruce and Thor are dating?"

Clint managed to nod, and froze once he saw Thor slowly unbutton Bruce's shirt. "L-let's go.." He stutterd. Tony nodded, and they slowly crawled away from the scene, quietly making sure they couldn't be heard.

* * *

"I can't believe Bruce and Thor are dating.." Tony mumbled, munching on a bag of chips and Clint murmured in agreement, tracing the patterns on the vent. "Well, at least they're happy. Can you believe it though? Thor and Bruce, Thruce."

Clint chuckled, grabbing a chip. "Well now I know what to get Thor for his birthday, that Mamma Mia movie." Tony laughed, nodding. "Yeah."

They fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes, just the sounds of movements and the soft crunch of the chips heard. Clint turned and looked at the man, smiling.

Tony was beautiful. How his big brown eyes sparkled and showed so much emotion, so amazing you can drown and get lost in them. Or how Tony's lip moved a lot, pursing into a straight line when he was concentrating and stretching wide when he laughed, his pearly white teeth showing. Or how Tony's arms flexed, showing muscle whenever he was heavy lifting and just barely noticeable when he was doing nothing. God, he can stare at him all day.

Tony frowned when he noticed Clint staring. "You okay, Clint?" The other man snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, coughing awkwardly. "Sorry, just thinking of stuff."

"Speaking of which, can you now tell me what happened in the common room?" Tony asked, shuffling closer to the archer until their thighs touched. Clint blushed, sighing.

"Okay."

Clint moved a bit so he sat across from Tony. Tony waited patiently for Clint to talk.

"Remember when I told you I'm over Natasha?" Tony nodded. "Well, now I know its true. When I walked in the common room, I saw the two… cuddling.." His breath hitched when he suddenly saw Tony's eyes go pained. "Please don't cry, Tony."

Tony shook his head, faking a smile. "I'm fine, Clint. I'm not that sappy damsel like in those movies. Go on."

Clint frowned. "Okay.. So.. when I saw them, I felt a burn of jealously.. And I thought I wasn't really over her. But then it numbed.. And suddenly I wasn't bothered by it. Bruce noticed and asked if I liked someone.."

"So you like someone?"

The arched bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah."

Tony smiled, grasping the man's shoulder. "That's great, Clint! Who is she?" Clint shook his head. "It's not a girl." Tony was startled by the answer, before grinning. "Alright, alright. You're into guys now, I see. Do I know this person?"

"Much more than you think.." Clint muttered. Tony confusingly asked what he said and Clint brushed it off, shaking his head.

"Alright, you don't want to talk about it, I get it. But take it from me, if this person can get you to suddenly stop your feelings over the girl you've loved for over 4 years, than he's a keeper. You need to tell him sooner or later."

Clint stared at him for awhile, debating whether or not he should blurt out 'It's you, Tony!' "Thanks, Tony. I'll keep that in mind."

Tony grinned. "Okay. Now let's get down from the air vents, I'm starving and I already finished my last bag of cheetos."

* * *

Tony stirred in his sleep, trying to get some shut eye but happened to be thinking of the certain archer.

"What the hell.." He muttered, burying his face in the pillow. Why couldn't he get Clint out of his mind? How every time he closed his eyes he pictured Clint's smiling face, or his embarrassed blush, or his playful grin...

Tony sighed loudly, sprawling on the bed. He suddenly whipped his head to the sound of his phone vibrating. He quickly rolled over and grabbed the device.

"Hello?"

"Tony!" Pepper said on the other line, and Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Did I miss a meeting or something?"

"No, no. It's just.. Are you still over.. Him?"

Tony was startled by the sudden answer, and thought about it for a few minutes. "I mean, I've had better days… but sometimes.. I miss.. Him…"

Pepper sighed. "So I guess these tickets are useful." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Tickets?"

"Would you care to go on a trip to London with Clint for two weeks?"

**Hi everyone! First things first, of course I picked London because that's where his other identity Sherlock Holmes lives. XD I was debating whether to go to Malibu or something, but then I decided to let them have a vacation where neither has been to. You thought I forgot about their vacation? Oh heavens no! Cx And YES I PUT THOR AND BRUCE TOGETHER BECAUSE SCIENCE(not a legit answer). Just cause I thought it'd be a nice side pairing in this story, don't fret. It'll still be iron hawk :33 Well that's all I have to say for now, so until the next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, let's see…clothes, shoes, shampoo, toothbrush.." Clint checked off, marking his list he made for the vacation he was going to accompany Tony on.

Clint felt utterly confused, but overjoyed, when Tony waltzed into his room that faithful day and asked to come with him to London for two weeks. Of course he said yes, how could he not pass a 2 week vacation from SHIELD and share a room with the love of his life? Not that he'd PLAN on doing anything, of course. He'd just leave those to the fantasies.

"…There, I'm set." Clint confirmed, smiling proudly. He looked around the room to make sure he hadn't left anything, and zipped up his suitcase. He waltzed down the hallway, humming softly while he carried suitcases in both hands before he came to a halt in front of Tony's door.

"I should see if he needs any help.." Clint thought aloud, gently setting his bags to the floor and knocking on the billionaire's door. "Tony?"

"Come in."

Clint slowly cracked the door open and peaked in, face to face with the smiling billionaire surrounded by unsorted clothing. The archer chuckled, stepping through the door and casually walking over.

"I'm already done, you on the other hand look like you just unpacked. Newsflash, Tony, this isn't London." Tony chuckled, grinning at the presence. "Yeah, well, I'm not the best in packing."

"I could help if you want me to?" Clint offered, and Tony shook his head. "Oh come on, you're obviously not going to finish packing by the time Happy gets here, slow poke." Tony frowned. "I'm not a slow poke, I'm just a lazy ass. And Happy is coming in a few hours anyways, I got plenty of time."

Clint shook his head. "Don't argue with me. I'm helping." Tony groaned as Clint bent down and started folding his clothing, pushing him slightly. "Ass." Clint rolled his eyes. "Yes Tony, I'm a real ass for helping you pack for London. I should really get a spanking."

Tony smirked playfully, leaning on him. "20 whips? Bend over, naughty boooy."

Clint blushed hard, looking down. "I-I - uh-"

"I was kidding, Clint." Tony laughed, and Clint blushed even harder. After a while Tony started to join Clint in packing, a few side conversations and affectionate cussing between the two.

"Almost done!" Tony mentioned, opening another drawer from his nightstand before coming to a halt. Clint eyed the billionaire, raising an eyebrow at the sudden action. "What's wrong, Tony?"

Tony slowly took out a dusty shoebox from the bottom drawer, brushing it so Clint could see the name written on top of the box. Clint leaned over to eye the name written in black sharpie, and froze.

"..Steve.."

Tony nodded, biting his lip. He slowly reached out a shaky hand to the lid to open the box, but was stopped by a firm hand. "Are you sure you want to, Tony?" Clint asked with concern, eyeing the stoic man.

After a few moments Tony eventually nodded his head, and Clint slowly loosened his grip. With one deep breath, Tony opened the box and felt his heart stop.

In the jumble of mess held a few of Steve's personal belongings. An old, worn out 1940's comic book Clint guessed was a issue Steve read often, a few black and white family photos, etc. Tony slowly reached for Steve's dog tag and rubbed his thumb over the engraving, sighing.

"This.. this is Steve's dog tag he wore in the army. He… used to let me wear it." Tony mentioned, and Clint nodded, scooting closer. "I remember, you were never seen without it."

Tony gave a dry laugh. "Yeah. Never left without it.. never took it off.." Clint eyed the billionaire with worry, feeling the man might somehow break. Tony glanced at the tag once more before gently setting it back to the box, and glanced in confusion at the small velvet box sitting on top of a folded paper.

"I-I don't know what this is…" Tony admitted, and Clint took the chance to reach for the case. He gently set it down between the two before grabbing the folded paper and opening it.

Clint gave a choked gasp, and Tony stared at him in confusion. "Clint? What's wrong?" The billionaire's eyes grew wide when he noticed tears forming on the other man's eyes.

"I-I don't know if you should-" Clint started, but Tony snatched the paper before he could finish. "Tony!" Clint yelled, a mixture of worry and sorrow in his voice.

Tony quickly skimmed through the paper, gaping and occasionally letting out strangled gasps, before he bit his lip and shook violently, drops of tears staining the paper. Clint instinctively came over and engulfed the man in a hug, letting him bury his tear-stained face in his neck.

"He-he- I.. he.."

Clint shushed him, rubbing circles on the man's back and holding him a little tighter. He felt a tear run down his face, and he tried to stop any more by shutting his eyes tightly. "It's okay.. It's okay.."

"He.. He was going to propose…" Tony muttered in barely a whimper, his voice cracking at the very end. Clint felt his heart shatter, pained to see the man he loves like this.

The lined piece of paper, now crumpled and stained with tears, still held the heartbreaking information the two came to see.

_When's the right time?_

Below the sentence, was a drawing of the very same velvet box the two saw, now opened and drawn very detailed. The ring was neatly drawn in the box, although it didn't have very much detail. Looking closer, the two guessed it was a diamond, 10 carats. On the corner of the ring held a shimmering sparkle, making it look flawless. Next to the drawing held the ring, now larger and much more detailed for the viewer to see. It was a diamond ring, the shimmering 10 carat sitting atop of the wedding band, and in the band held the engravement:

_Now and forever, till death do us part. _

Right above that was a impressive portfolio drawing of Tony, his bright, beaming smile surrounding the heavily drawn goatee. His eyes were brimmed with happiness, a hint of tears surrounding the brown orbs. His hair was gelled back, a few of the strands sticking up. He was standing proudly in a white tux, fashionably dressed along with designer dress shoes. One hand was occupied inside his right pocket, and the other was tightly grasping a bouquet of flowers. Looking closer, you can see the expensive wedding band wrapped around his wedding finger.

On the very bottom of the page, held the heartbreaking words that broke Tony.

_Proposing to the love of my life, Tony. _

The last sentence broke Tony to pieces. Not only did Steve plan on proposing to the said man but decided to cheat on him instead, Steve also crossed out Tony's name and replaced it with another: _Natasha_

"I'll kill him.." Clint muttered, holding back the urge to grab his arrows and storm in the couple's floor to murder the two. Tony's sobs slowly turned to hiccups, and the man finally pulled away from the hug.

Clint felt his heart drop at the sight of Tony, his hair disheveled, along with blood shot eyes due to the hard sobbing. His face was bright red, and new tears strolled down and came in contact with the dried ones. His eyes were in despair, filled with so much sorrow and misery, but through it all the man still had a genuine smiles along his pained features.

_This is why I love him, through all of this he still managed a smile. _Clint thought. _He's strong, he's perfect._

"I'm okay, now." Tony finally said, hoarse from the crying. "I'm really fine, I shouldn't be in sorrow for this now. I should get over it." Clint leaned over a gently brushed away his tears, muttering kind words. Tony smiled through the tears at the man, mouthing a thank you.

After a while Tony slowly got up and stretched, putting all of Steve's belongings back in the shoe box. "You don't want to see the wedding ring?" Clint hesitantly questioned.

Tony shook his head, putting the velvet box back in it's place. "It's not mines."

* * *

Tony sighed once the doors shut tight, gripping on the box and shakily pressing a finger to the elevator button which led to Steve and Natasha's floor.

He knows Clint was only looking out for him, and he respected that, but he didn't have to make such a big deal when he told him he was going to go over to Steve's and return his stuff before they left to the airport.

_"NO!" Clint argued, blocking his way to the elevator. "I'm not letting you see Steve! The reason of this vacation is to FORGET about him!" Tony looked at him with bewilderment at his sudden protectiveness. _

_"But I have to return his stuff! It's not mine!" Tony explained, furrowing his eyebrows. The billionaire swore he saw the other man's vein pop out. _

_"NO! NO NO NO NO! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING HIS FLOOR UNTIL HAPPY COMES!"_

Tony smirked, remembering he won the argument. He can't believe the sad puppy eyes worked on the archer, and he couldn't help but let out a laugh. The billionaire quickly stopped laughing when he noticed the elevator came to a halt, and he took a deep breath before he walked through the elevator doors and into the couple's floor.

"H-hello?" Tony called out, and frowned at the lack of response. He glanced around the floor, eyeing the photos and paperwork scattered around the room. "Natasha? S-Steve?"

_Guess they're not here._ Tony frowned, eyeing the clock and reading the time. Only 20 minutes until Happy comes to pick them up. He walked over to the living room and searched for a pen and paper, writing a note and leaving the box on the coffee table.

"Dear Steve," Tony read aloud while scribbling the words on the paper. "Went through my stuff, found this box. Belongs to you, must've forgotten it. Came to give it back, going to London for 2 weeks…. Tony." Tony froze when the elevator dinged.

"…Tony?" Steve questioned, and Tony mentally cursed his fate. _Seriously? It was going so well without him being here._ "Tony? What are you doing here?"

Tony gulped, his back facing the captain. "Um, hi Cap. Just came to drop off something you forget to pack. I left it at the coffee table." He explained, pointing to the item. He hoped Steve hadn't noticed his fidgeting.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, arms crossed over his bare chest as he turned his head to the direction he was pointing to. "O-Oh!" He exclaimed, eyes widened as he ran towards his box, opening the lid and looking through his items. He turned to face Tony but noticed he was already heading towards the elevator. "Tony wait."

The other man stopped his hasty retreat, biting his lip. He couldn't handle facing the blonde, the man who he's tried so hard to avoid since their breakup. He was doing so well, he knew he'd have to suck it up and face him when he decided he'd return his stuff but relief ran through his system noticing both Steve or his _girlfriend_ were no where to be seen. Just when he thought luck had been on his side Steve just _had_ to waltz in.

"I-I got to go, you read the note didn't you? It was by the box." He muttered, his voice cracking at the very end. Steve rolled his eyes, the man would make any excuse to get away from anything. "I know, I read it. At least let me say goodbye before you go. It's been a long time since I've even seen you."

Tony clutched his chest, taking a deep breath. Should he just suck it up and face the man that broke his heart? Or be a wuss and flee before Steve could catch up to him?

No, fuck that. Tony Stark was not a wuss, not even the damn super soldier can make him go so low. He still had dignity, he had a reputation to up-hold. With one swift movement Tony turned his heel to face the man, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the captain, whose eyes widened at the sight of his ex.

"T-Tony?" Steve said in disbelief, his eyes roaming the said man up and down. He noticed how Tony looked thinner, how the fitted shirt clutched against his torso and showed off a curvier figure he didn't know the man could have. He bit his lip at the beardless look, how his jaw looked smoother and make him look 10 years younger. How his dark brown hair was dyed lighter, no product or gels stuck to the new light chestnut brown, and how the front had grown long enough to have swept bangs. Steve roamed his eyes up and down, and came back to stare at the face of Tony Stark, eyes fixed dangerously at him as his lips were pressed to a thin line.

He looked _hot._

"W-wow… I uh, wow.." Steve managed to say, still in shock at the man's new look. How long had it been?

"Captain, you said you needed to say goodbye before I left, and it's exactly 15 minutes before Happy comes. I'm waiting." Tony said flatly, and Steve blushed.

"Oh uh, th-thank you for bringing this back.. And have a nice flight."

Tony nodded and proceeded to walk back to the elevators until he was called yet again to stop. The billionaire groan, rolling his eyes and staring lazily at the man. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Di-did you.. Did you see what was inside the box?" Steve asked seriously, and Tony froze for just a moment.

".. I-uh … yeah, yeah I did." Tony admitted, and Steve bit his lip in guilt. "So you saw.. You saw.. The-"

Tony cut him off. "Wedding ring? Of course I did, I didn't open the box of course. I wouldn't want to open something that didn't belong to me." Steve looked down, avoiding the man's eyes. "But I guess from the picture you bought a snazzy ring. 10 carat I'm guessing? Diamond? Natasha is a very lucky woman."

"Tony-"

"But I'm wondering, who was that man you drew in the picture? He looked oddly like someone I knew, although I couldn't get my finger on it."

"T-Tony-"

"And whose name was written on the bottom before it said Natasha's? I couldn't read it obviously since it was crossed off-"

"TONY!"

Tony stopped talking and eyed the reddened soldier, his face full of remorse and guilt. "Tony, please.. stop talking."

Suddenly Tony's face reddened in anger. "STOP TALKING ?! DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ROGERS! YOUR UNCOMMITED ASS CHEATED ON ME WITH THE WIDOW! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ALSO ENDED UP HURTING CLINT! AND NOW YOU TELL ME TO STOP TALKING?! I CAUGHT YOUR CHEATING ASS WITH HER, I SAW HER RIDE YOUR FUCKING DICK LIKE A HORSE! WHAT THE HELL DID I FUCK UP ON TO MAKE YOU CHEAT?!" He screamed, tears running down his features yet again.

Steve felt his heart break. "Baby-"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU CHEATING MOTHERFUCKER. IF YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH ME ATLEAST TELL ME WHILE YOU WEREN'T SCREWING AROUND WITH OTHER PEOPLE! IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR MONTHS, RIGHT?! ALL THOSE SPARRING SESSIONS AND HANG OUTS WITH NATASHA WERE JUST GETAWAYS TO FUCK. I KNOW I'M A BASTARD, AND A SCREW UP, BUT WHEN I THOUGHT I HAD THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE HE ENDS UP SCREWING SOMEONE ELSE BEHIND MY BACK!"

"T-Tony.. Please-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK, AND A BASTARD, A CHEATER, I WISH I NEVER DATED YOU AND I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE IN HE-"

Tony was suddenly cut off when the blonde's lips crashed into his. Tony instinctively pressed his hands against the other's bare chest to push him away, but Steve wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him from moving. Tony's eyes went wide once he noticed Steve had tears rolling down his face, and how desperate and needy the kiss was.

Steve moved one hand lower and groped his ass, making the billionaire gasp in shock and letting him dart his tongue in his mouth. Tony slowly fell into a lustful daze, fisting his hands in the blonde's hair as he titled his head to deepen the kiss. Tony groaned into his mouth once he felt Steve push him back to the wall and press into him, their groins rubbing against each other.

"I'm sorry.. I love you.." Steve muttered into the kiss, and Tony felt tears popping out from his closed eyelids and fall down his face. Suddenly he snapped out of it and pushed the man back with all his force, leaving the other staring confusingly at him.

"No.. we- I can't do this, I'm suppose to be over you, you're suppose to be with _Natasha."_ Tony growled, and Steve looked at him with such a pained expression.

"But- but I love you Tony, I love you so much and I don't know why I did it.. I love you Tony, please." Steve pleaded, and Tony shook his head, mentally cursing as he let more tears escape his eyelids.

"If you love me.. Then why are you with Natasha?" He questioned, his voice cracking slightly at the end, and Steve felt like dying. "B-because… I love her too."

Tony gave a dry laugh. "Oh really? So you love me _and _her?" Steve bit his lip to hold back a whimper as he weakly shook his head. "You can't love more then one."

"I know.. But- but I cant… I don't-"

"Well let me make this easier for you." Tony said, and socked Steve in the jaw with all his strength. The blonde fell back to the ground with a thud, groaning and holding his bruised chin. Tony scoffed at him and smirked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second. Words of wisdom. Goodbye Steve." And with that, Tony walked towards the elevator and stepped in, not once looking back.

* * *

"Why is life so damn complicated.." Tony muttered to himself, waiting for the elevator to stop on his floor. He proceeded to walk out of the elevator once it opened and froze once he saw the redheaded assassin slowly walk to the elevator and leaving their floor.

Tony pretended not to notice the reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks on the crying russian as he walked out of the elevator and ran towards to his friend, who had his head buried in his hands and shook violently.

"Clint? Clint what's wrong? It's me, it's Tony." Tony assured him, rubbing his back in small circles as he gently took the hands away from his face to look at the archer. "Everything's alright, she's gone."

Clint sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "Natasha came and said she still loved me, and then she kissed me…" He muttered, wrapping an arm around the other's gave a murmured agreement. "So did Steve."

Clint's eyes widened. "He did?!" Clint couldn't believe Steve had the decency to do that, it's bad enough he cheated on him and broke his heart, he tries to settle it with another kiss? That fucking super soldier is so lucky he's going to London.

Tony waved a hand. "It's alright, I handled it….by a fist to the jaw."

Clint looked back at the man surprised, then broke out into a proud grin. "You're so lucky. I can't hit a girl." The brunette laughed. "So what did you do to make her cry like that anyways?"

Clint smiled sheepishly. "Oh I uh… pushed her off of me and told her I loved someone else… and that she was a cheating whore.." Tony smirked. "That's it? I thought you'd have more up your sleeve."

"Well, she is an assassin. I would've if I had my bow next to me, safety precautions of course."

Tony smiled, rubbing his thumb across Clint's cheek. "Well that's good, we both got closure. And I think I'm finally over Steve. Happy called me saying he was outside, you want to go ahead and leave?"

Clint blushed, nodding. "Uh- I- yeah. Let's go say bye to Bruce and Thor first and then we'll go." Tony nodded, stepping aside to let Clint stand to his full height. "You have lipstick on your neck." Tony pointed out, and Clint blushed.

"Ah fuck."

* * *

Clint laid back in the car seat, gazing out in the window then turned around to glance at the tower once more, before sighing deeply and slumping back in his seat. Tony looked over and frowned. "You okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah. I guess." Tony frowned. "You sure? Are you still thinking about.. about.. the kiss?" Clint was sure he saw Happy freeze for just a second.

"A little. But it's fine, i'll forget about it. I mean i am going to London for 2 weeks with you, just us and Big Ben." Clint replied, chucking.

Tony smiled, resting his hand on top of the archer's, squeezing it affectionately. "Yeah, just us." Clint blushed and nodded, and the billionaire decided to turn back and chat with Happy, who was eyeing them with a suspicious glance. Clint looked down and smiled at their intertwined hands, squeezing it.

Tony looked back at him surprised, then broke out into a grin. The archer felt his heart flutter.

_Yeah.. Just us._

**Ouuu whatchu thinking bout Clint? :3 HAI EVERYONE. Well firstly, Tony whump yet again, with a little stony on the side, and a dash of clintasha if you squint reaaal close. Anyways xD Yeah the part where Steve described Tony, I got the look based on Rdj's magazine cover on augmented reality. Damn don't he look fine on that photo, swooon~ so ofcourse Steve will get all shocked and umcomfortably hard by the sight of his ex so fucking sexy. Too bad Steve, he's with Clint. Too bad. so yeah cx well I don't really think of Tony as the seriously skinny and uke kinda type and all, but I do see him of having a tad slim figure? If that makes sense, I can definitely picture him with a curvy torso xD Well yeah, anyways that's all I really have to say, other than it was really fun making the stony scene. Actually, it was fun writing the whole chapter! :33 I mean I totally forgot about my homework and al- …..shit. **


End file.
